Forever Changed
by Sanura the Insane
Summary: Alyssa Triper is in a heck of a lotta trouble. She starts her day normal, but by 1st period, she's a mutant. Oh boy. (Reposted R&R!)(Updated: Feb. 21, 04; Sry for the long wait)
1. Meet Alyssa Triper!

Forever Changed

Seraphim

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

'Thoughts' 

_~*~Flashbacks~*~_

"Speech"

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Alyssa couldn't believe it… not five minutes ago, she had been a normal sixteen-year-old girl. But everything changes in the blink of an eye. Let me show you:

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_"Alyssa! Get your rear in gear, or you'll be late!" came Alyssa's mother's call from up the stairs._

_"No." Alyssa, or 'Lyss' by her friends, mumbled under her Pillsbury Doughboy© blanket._

_"Alyssa," her mother said, right in front of Alyssa's door, "get up!"_

_"I'm dead. The funeral's next week. Money is always welcome." Lyss said from under her covers._

_"Ha, ha. Not funny. Now get up." Her mother said, walking down the stairs._

_"Fine." Lyss mumbled, getting out of the sanctuary of her nice, warm bed. Stumbling into the bathroom, Lyss started the shower. After her shower, she got dressed in her favorite denim skirt and tank top, a spaghetti strap with a picture of a small angel on it. (undergarments already on) Brushing her teeth, she went through her same, boring schedule. **'Who thought up Mondays? I wish death by evil monkeys on them'**. Okay. So she's a little weird, but what do you expect from a teenager. After running a brush through her shoulder length blonde hair and putting it up in a ponytail, she caught site of her reflection. Seeing the strangest thing, her eyes went momentarily from their normal blue-gray to silver, then back. **'Strange. Oh well.'** She then went down stairs to grab a toaster waffle from her mom before grabbing her keys to her '96 Ford Taurus. "Bye, mom! See you after school!" Lyss called over her shoulder._

_"Have a good day, dear!" her mother called back._

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

_"Lyss, babe, what's up?" called Bryant, jock/jerk extraordinaire._

_"Go away, Bryant." Said Lyss._

_Grabbing her arm, Bryant brought her close to him and hissed in her ear, "You listen to me, and you listen to me now. You WILL do what I say, and you WILL be happy about it."_

_"I think not." And with that, Lyss' eyes turned a pure silver as the wind began picking up. A slight tremor erupted at Alyssa's outstretched arm, obeying her. Her back ripped open revealing six wing structures. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt nor phase Alyssa._

_Bryant's eyes widened in fear as he pointed at her, yelling above the howling wind, "You… you're one of those freaks!"_

Lyss' eyes returned to normal when he said that. Quite shocked about it all, she ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, which was pretty far, considering she was star female cross country member, but kind of hard, considering she was in a skirt. Eventually stopping in a small, secluded park, Lyss sat down on one of the benches. And that brings us back to the present.

_~*~End Flashback~*~_

"My dear niece, why are you crying?" came a deep voice from behind her.

"Uncle… Uncle Eric?" Alyssa said, turning to look into the face of her uncle. 'Uncle Eric' or Magneto as he was most known, stood behind her in, get this, normal clothes. "Uncle Eric, I'm so confused. I always thought I was normal. I did. But now…" Lyss trailed off.

"But now, you are different from everyone else, am I right?"

"Yeah…" came out the reply in a barely audible whisper.

"Come with me." Magneto said, stretching his arm out for Alyssa to take.

Contemplating it a little, Alyssa took his hand and they were off.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Seraphim: That's the first chapter. I forgot to add how they discovered their powers, so can you add that, please? Thank 'ya much. Bye!


	2. Meet the Xmen I!

Lyss: I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long.

Remy: -rolls red/black eyes-

Lyss: Shut up.

Remy: Remy say not'ing, _chere_. It be dat overactive imagination o' yours. Dat's what giving yo' de problems.

Lyss: -rolls eyes- Hush, Swamp Rat.

Remy: Make me, bay rat. –sticks tongue out at Lyss-

Lyss: -rolls eyes and grabs Remy's tongue before he can retract it- You gonna behave?

Remy: -nods head with big puppy dog eyes-

Robyn: -walks in and sees Lyss holding Remy's tongue- I don't even want to know.

John: No yo' don', luv.

Disclaimer Fred: Alyssa Triper does not own X-Men: Evolution, nor does she own Robyn, Alex, Neil, Jess, Nikki, Sara, or T.J. But Alyssa Triper does, however, own … Alyssa Triper. Who's writin' this?

Lyss: -meekly raises hand, with other hand still holding Remy's tongue- I am.

Disclaimer Fred: -rolls eyes- Figures

^^^^^^^^

"Speech"

'thoughts'

telepathic conversations

_Foreign Words(italics)_

^^^^^^^^

"Logan, Cerebro has detected a new mutant in the Tampa Bay area. Round up (Lyss: Would Prof. X. say 'Round up'?) the X-Men." Professor Xavier said.

"Are you sure we need the full team, Chuck?"

Prof. X. put his hands in a steeple like manner and said, "Yes. This mutant is a powerful one."

The man dubbed 'Logan' gave a nod and exited. We follow Logan, a.k.a. Wolverine, down the hall towards the rooms that the students occupied. Banging on the first door he came to, Logan yelled, "Stripes, Half-pint, get up. We have a mission."

A distinctive "Ah don' wanna." emanated from the room followed by a "Yeah, like, I'm with Rogue."

Logan rolled his eyes before yelling, "Too bad. Get up." He then proceeded to wake the rest of the X-Men, receiving similar responses.

^^^^Time Elapse (gotta love 'em!)^^^^

"So were are we, like, going?" Shadowcat asked, she and the other X-Men in the Blackbird.

Without looking up, Wolverine responded, "Tampa Bay, Florida."

Shadowcat just about passed a stone. "Tampa, Florida? I've always wanted to go there!"

"Zis isn't a vacation, Keety. Zis is a meeshon." Nightcrawler said from the Co-Pilot seat.

Shadowcat huffed and slouched in her seat and said, "Like, shut it, elf."

^^^^^^^^

Alyssa and 'Uncle Erik' walked down the sidewalk towards the mall were his lackeys, or Acolytes, were. For a second, Lyss thought she saw a black plane land not far from the mall. 'Strange.'

The first of the Acolytes to be found was a guy with red hair and glasses of some sort on his face. "Alyssa, this is Pyro."

'Pyro' did an elaborate bow before saying, "'lo. I'm St. John Allerdyce, but you may call me John, or Pyro." The dude had a heavy Australian accent.

Lyss nodded. "Alyssa Triper, but you may call me Lyss or Seraphim." Magneto mouthed to himself 'Seraphim?' "Uncle Erik," John stifled his laughter, "Can John and I look for everyone else by ourselves? John knows what they look like. Please?" With that, she gave him a puppy-dog face that she had perfected throughout the years.

Magneto nodded his consent and the two teenagers were off, with Magneto eying a large rack of metal spoons.

^^^^^^^^

"Spread out, X-Men! She's in here somewhere. Let's find her before one of Mags's lackeys find her." barked Wolverine. They nodded and went in search for Alyssa.

^^^^^^^^

"Petey, how are ya, bloke?" John yelled from halfway across the mall when he spotted the Russian. "Check this out, mate. This is the Sheila that we came all the way here for."

"She is a pretty girl." 'Petey' said, voice thick with a Russian accent.

Lyss blushed. "'ey, mate, do you know where that scoundrel Remy is?"

"Remy be right here, _mon ami._" Lyss turned at that and gasped. 'Oh my God! He's gorgeous!' "Glad y' t'ink so, p'tite."

Lyss blushed. "Did I say that out loud?"

"It was more o' a whisper, but yea, Remy heard y'. Remy don't t'ink y' look dat bad y'self, _chere_." At that, Remy winked and Lyss blushed a deeper red.

^^^^^^^^

"I think I, like, see her. But Acolytes already got her. Better tell Logan. –Logan, I found her, but three of the four, like, Acolytes have her.-"

"_-Crap. Where are you-_" came Wolverine's gruff voice over the comm. link.

"-I'm, like, in the center.-"

"_-Alright, Half-Pint. We'll be right there.-_"

^^^^15 minutes later^^^^

"X-Men, attack!" Cyclops' voice boomed, then let a laser emanate from his eyes.

^^^^^^^^

Lyss: And I'm going to stoop there! Have fun in suspense!

_Fanfiction Cycle:_

Writer write fiction, readers read fiction, readers press the pretty purple button, readers review, writer is happy, write writes next chapter, cycle continues… get my drift?


	3. Meet the XMen II!

Lyss: And I'm back with another chappie!

Audience: -unenthusiastically says, 'Ya.'-

Lyss: -sweat drop- I feel the love.

Robyn: It's okay, Lyss. You're still my best friend. -Hugs Lyss-

Audience: Awwwwwwww.

Lyss: Oh, now you're enthused.

Remy: Remy always enthused, _chere_. -Waggles eyebrows suggestively-

Lyss: -swats Remy- Pervert. Hey, John. You were called a name in a review.

John: -reads the review- Hey! I am not a bloody idiot!

Robyn: -runs up and glomps John- Yes you are… but you're my idiot!

Audience: Awwwwwwww!

Lyss: -wipes a tear away then glares at the audience- Again with the 'Awwwwwwww's?!

*********************

"Speech"

'thoughts'

telepathic conversations

_Foreign Words(italics)_

*********************

faeryeyes: Yes, stupid, loser Cyclops and his band of pansies. But us? We're bad to the bone. –said song's intro plays- In your dreams, swamp rat. –said Cajun is seen going 'Drats'-

jareth-loves-robyn: Now don't take this personally, but you really need to get a girlfriend. That's creepy.

Surfer-Gurl: Nope, not dead at all. Just distracted. Alex will show up soon, I promise!

_**********Recap***********_

_"X-Men, attack!" Cyclops' voice boomed, letting a laser emanate from his eyes._

_*********************_

The blast took everyone around by surprise, therefore causing mayhem. Lyss was also startled, so much as she let a small tremor erupt, causing her blue-gray eyes turn a brownish green with flecks of silver then back.

"No way! The brotherhood's here, too?!" Cyclops' voice could be heard.

Jean (Lyss: DIE!!!!!!! –stabs at Jean with a plastic spork-) laid her hand on Cyclops' shoulder. "Scott, I believe that was Alyssa."

The wind in the mall went stale. "How the heck do you know my name?!" Alyssa's eyes were now pure silver, the air gradually picking up speed.

"Zis iz _wunderbar. _De Prof. forgot to tell us she was a freaking elemental!" Nightcrawler said, BAMF!ing outta nowhere.

Shadowcat phased from her 'hiding spot' in a nearby American Eagle store. "Like, shut up, Nightcrawler!" The winds could now be classified as hurricane winds.

Remy put his hands on Lyss's shoulders. "C'mon, _chere_. Calm down, _non_?"

Lyss's eyes returned to their normal color as John began to absently flip his lighter, thereby, steering Lyss' attention to the pyromaniac. Her wings began to phase from her back, causing every one of the X-Men to stare in shock, especially Kitty, but she paid no heed to them. Her eyes were intent on John's lighter. Taking flight, Lyss swiped John's lighter, swearing to give it back. John merely whimpered. "Nobody attacks my friends and gets away with it." The venom in her voice could almost be seen dripping from her mouth as she lit the lighter and gathered a fireball in one hand, causing both of her eyes to turn the color of the fire she was holding with little silver flecks. Using some water from a nearby fountain, she gathered a ball of water the same size into the other, causing the eye on that side to turn the color of bright ocean water with streams of silver light reflecting off of it.

The X-Men began backing up as Lyss began to get the look in her eyes that they've seen Pyro get not too long ago. "Keep your guard up. She's bound to strike."

She then began firing the water and fire towards them, hitting them with fire first then water then fire again.

Cyclops's voice carried over the noise, "X-Men, retreat!" With that, the 'brave' X-Men fled from their second battle.

Lyss's eyes returned to normal as she let the fire go out while tossing John's lighter back to him, returned what was left of the water back to the fountain, and promptly passed out, Remy deftly catching her.

Magneto chose that moment to round the corner, brand new set of spoons under his arm. Seeing the charred marks and wet floor, he simply raised his eyebrow at his Acolytes, noticing how his niece was unconscious in Gambit's arms. "And what happened here?"

Looking up from staring at the angel (Seraphim, technically) in his arms, Remy only needed to say, "De X-Men, Alyssa fightin' dem off, her passin' out, an' me catchin' her."

Magneto nodded before motioning his Acolytes to follow him from the building towards the metal spheres. He opened his mouth to tell Gambit to put Alyssa in her own sphere, but decided against it seeing as how he was being so protective of her. "Let's go back to the base." They climbed into the spheres, the spheres closed, and they shot off into the air to Magneto's base off in who knows where. (Lyss: HEY! I'm a poet and don't know it!)

*********************

Lyss: Hey, y'all! Sorry this was a bit on the short side, but I wanted to get this out today (09-12-03) cause I want you all to wish me a happy 15th birthday. Yes, today is my birthday.

Remy, John, Robyn, and all of Lyss' muses: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LYSS!!!!!!

Lyss: THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!

Reviews=Happy Author and muses= faster chapters. Get the point? Pretty purple button down there that I know you wanna push.


	4. Meet Robyn Anderson I!

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy, that's all I can say. Not a good excuse, I know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: You really think that I own X-Men: Evolution? I could only be so privileged.

~~~~~~~~Magneto's Base, Middle of Nowhere~~~~~~~~~

Alyssa opened her eyes only to close them again. Her head was pounding and she didn't like it… at all. Feeling a slight pressure on her left hand, Lyss looked to find the smooth talking Cajun watching her every move with worry etched on his face, only to be replaced by relief. Groaning at the light, she lifted her right hand to her eyes to try to block out the light. "What happened?"

Handing her some aspirin, Remy replied, "Y' used yo pow'rs de other day. Nearly wiped ya out, _chere._ Ya fainted after de X-Men left wit' der tails tuck'd b'tween dere legs. But luckily, Remy was dere t' catch ya." At the last part, Remy puffed out his chest. Alyssa let a small giggle escape. That was enough to get Remy going. He went into the particulars, altering it a bit to inflate his ego and to elicit a laugh, and sometimes a smart remark, from Alyssa.

Magneto walked into the room after about fifteen minutes of this, motioning for Remy/Gambit to leave when he had entered. After Remy had said goodbye to Lyss and walked out of the room, Magneto started. "Alyssa, what you displayed yesterday was, from what I heard, magnificent. I only regret that I was not there to witness it. That is why I would like to propose this idea to you: if anything were to happen to me, I want you to be the one to take over. If you aren't sure, I will give you a few days to consider it. I shall now take my leave." With that, Magneto left the room, only to be replaced by John.

Alyssa's mouth was wide open when John addressed her. " 'ello there, Sheila. Ya know, Oy think ya could catch flies wit ya mouth open loike that."

Shaking her head, Alyssa said, "Sorry, John. I kinda spaced there."

John chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oy couldn't tell."

Alyssa swatted at him while laughing a little. "Hush. Now what did you come here for?"

"Only ta tell ya that if ya need any help…" John started.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "And...?"

John smirked. "If ya need help, just ask…" John trailed off again.

She rolled her eyes again. "Just ask who? I swear to God, if you do that again, I will pop you upside the head."

"Remy." Alyssa threw her pillow at him while laughing. John narrowly dodged it, also chuckling.

"Oy'm serious, sheila. 'e's takin' quoit a shine to ya."

"I have reason to believe that he takes quite a liking to anything in a skirt, with no offence to him. That's just how his personality strikes me."

John shook his head. "No. Oy've seen 'im flirt with other sheilas, but Oy doubt that he'd sit by their bedside for a whole twenty-four hours, as 'e did with ya." Alyssa blushed at that.

"He did? How long have I been out?"

John rolled his eyes. "That's a little redundant, sheila. Oy just 'old you that he sat there the whole time ya've been loopy." He demonstrated this by taking his pointer finger and swirling it about his head. Magneto then walked into the room saying that he found another mutant and that Pyro was needed.

"Can I go, Uncle Erik?" Magneto was beginning to say 'no' when Alyssa pulled her puppy face on him again, thereby making him crumble.

"Fine. But if you get hurt, I don't know what I'd do." With that, Magneto left in a huff, leaving John and Lyss to laugh at what just transpired.

~~~~~~~~Atlanta, Georgia~~~~~~~~~

A young girl is seen running down the dark alleyways of Atlanta with her long chocolate-colored braid flowing down her back. She couldn't have been more than sixteen. 'I can't stop now, or they'll catch me. But I'm so weak. Too bad I can't use my powers. Maybe I'll just duck into that warehouse. They're a great deal behind me.' With that thought, Robyn Anderson ducked into an abandoned warehouse in time just as many footsteps were heard running past. "She went this way. Move it!" a voice said, thereby leading the angry mob away from the warehouse. Robyn let out the breath that she didn't even know that she was holding. 'That was so close.'

The metal in the warehouse suddenly started bending in distorted shapes, causing Robyn to panic. "Who-who's there? I warn you, I have powers and I'm not afraid to use them!" 'Oh like they'll be scared of that. Apparently they have powers, too. Think, Robyn, think!' A female voice was heard suddenly. "Knock it off, Uncle Mags. I think you scared her enough." The girl didn't sound too much older than Robyn herself was. Footsteps could be heard coming her way, and Robyn's muscles involuntarily tightened. The girl's voice could be heard slightly as in a whisper, "Men and their want to scare everyone." 

Robyn snickered a bit, catching Alyssa's attention. Lyss smirked and continued to degrade the male gender in general, causing Robyn to snicker some more. Coming up from behind her, Alyssa said, "Hello." Causing Robyn to jump and shoot some water from her wrist to which Alyssa didn't have enough time to deflect before she got wet. "That's not exactly what I call a 'Hello' but it'll do. My name's Alyssa Triper. But my codename is Seraphim." The girl stretched out her hand, while the other one wiped the water from her face. Robyn was about to ask why she had the codename of Seraphim when she took notice of Alyssa's silver wings, six to be exact, coming from behind her.

Robyn's shaky hand eventually met Alyssa's, and Lyss shook it a little. Robyn jumped when a male voice heavily accented with an Australian accent, which Robyn thought sounded cute, said, "Will ya 'urry up, Lyss? Oy don't exactly 'ave oll day!"

Alyssa shouted back, "Shut up, John! Lord, you're just as bad as a little brother."

Chuckling could be heard from two other voices, both male, and the Aussie saying a none to polite 'Shut up' many times.

Turning back to the girl that they came for, Alyssa asked, "I gave you my name. May I inquire as to what yours is?"

Snapping out of her trance, Robyn replied, "Robyn. Robyn Anderson. And I don't have a codename… yet."

Alyssa laughed a little before saying, "I think you and I are going to be great friends." Helping Robyn up, Alyssa assisted her to walking to the entrance when a helecopter landing could be heard.

"Oh great. Not these jokers again." Robyn heard Lyss say, soon after, the warehouse door bursting open to reveal six people in spandex and a guy in a wheelchair. Calling out to them, Lyss said, "Ready to get beaten again?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lyss: Was that enough for now? I really am sorry for taking so long.

The Fanfiction Cycle:

Written/Updated story=happy Reader/Reviewer=Happy Author=More Chapters

Get it?


	5. Meet Robyn Anderson II!

Takara: Du du du DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! I'm back and I have changed my name… again. . I know it took me a while, but I've been playing GunBound and reading InuYasha ficcies. Gomen-nassai. (Sorry)

Remy: -hands out Disclaimers to all that say when the string in their back is pulled, "Takara, Lady of Western Lands doesn't own _X-Men: Evolution_ or _InuYasha_!"-

~*~*~*~*~*~

Forever Changed

Takara, Lady of Western Lands

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_-Recap-_**

_"Oh great. Not these jokers again." Robyn heard Lyss say, soon after, the warehouse door bursting open to reveal six people in spandex and a guy in a wheelchair. Calling out to them, Lyss said, "Ready to get beaten again?"_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lyss took a battle stance, as did the rest of the Acolytes while Robyn just stood there confused.

Lyss immediately took flight as Cyclops shot at her. "Oh come on! Is that the best you can do?!" Seraphim taunted as she nimbly dodged the blasts directed towards her in the sky. Seeing as he couldn't hit Seraphim, and as someone was coming up behind her, Cyclops immediately turned his attention towards Gambit, who was tossing cards towards everyone of the X-Men.

Seraphim smirked before feeling someone tackle her towards the ground from behind her. Turning her neck to see who it was, her breath caught in her throat as she saw it was another mutant with wings. But her shock eventually wore off as the wind began picking up, throwing the attacker with wings off of her, allowing for her escape, but not before trapping the attacker in earth as he hit, allowing her a better look at him.

He had blonde hair peeking out from behind his red and black mask and blue eyes. His outfit was red and black also, but she could not see an X on it anywhere. _'Strange.'_ What surprised her most were two white angel's wings peeking out from the ground she had ensnared him in as he struggled to break free. She let him go, just to see if he would be a challenge to her. He instantly was in the air and giving her a once over also. She unconsciously crossed her arms over her chest until his eyes met hers. She noticed him take in a breath as he observed her black-on-silver eyes and her unruly blonde hair, blowing in an invisible wind, which did not go by unnoticed by Gambit. Gambit growled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Robyn watched in fascination as her newfound friends and these intruders fought and how they had come prepared with water to put out Pyro's fire. She smirked. This would be fun. She began absorbing the water around her before shooting it from the palms of her hands, catching everyone off guard. Pyro smirked at the drenched X-Men.

"Looks loike the Sheila gave you blokes all a shower." Pyro said before dodging all sharp utensils and laser beams.

"Pyro…" Robyn began.

"Yes, Robyn?"

"Shut up… and don't call me Robyn… call me Vapor." With that, Vapor picked a fight with the fuzzy blue dude.

"Oy think she loikes me." Pyro said with a maniacal grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Seraphim was doing fine against sparring the man with wings until she heard the wind changing and the woman they called Storm saying to the man, "Do you need some help, Angel?" She noticed as he nodded his head before seeing a storm cloud form over her head. This merely amused her as with a flick of her wrist, the cloud blew over the weather witch, forcing Storm to disassemble it before it struck her. Seraphim smirked before gently blowing in Angel's direction when a gale blew him a way away. She gave a short wave before turning herself towards Storm, her black and silver eyes flashing dangerously.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Robyn… erm… Vapor was agitated at the 'fuzzy dude', as he had dubbed himself. She would shoot water at him, but he would only port out of the way… until a girl with brown hair came into the fight. Vapor tried hitting the girl with her water blasts but they just passed right through the girl. _'Gah! I can't hit either one of them!'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Gambit was tossing cards at Cyclops and Jean when a voice roared in everyone's head. _'ENOUGH!'_ Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to turn towards the bald man in the wheelchair. The man moved the chair forwards a bit. "This has to stop."

Seraphim, Storm, and Angel landed, Seraphim clearly not pleased at the sudden interruption. "What do you want now? Can't you see that we were busy?!" With that, she marched off towards the exit of the building, Gambit trailing behind her.

As Magneto watched them go, he turned to Xavier. "You can't escape it, Charles. Eventually, we will be fighting against the humans, and there will be nothing you can do about it." With that said, he turned on his heel and walked out of the warehouse, Colossus, Pyro, Sabretooth, and Vapor trailing behind.

Charles rubbed his head. "X-men, let's go home."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alyssa was fuming. "Gah! Who does that guy think he is?! Traipsing around with his little minions in spandex, getting them to go on the 'good side'. I am sick of it."

"_Chere_, y' only met de _homme_ twice." Remy stated, trying to calm her down.

Alyssa looked at him, their oh so similar eyes meeting. She sat down on a nearby box and looked up at the stars, wings neatly folded behind her. "Have you ever tried to find 'the one', Remy?"

Remy sat beside her and gazed up. "Many times, _chere_… many times. But no _fille_ wants a mutant swamp rat like m'self. I found dat out long time ago."

Turning her head to look at him, she said, "Is that why you became a lady's man?"

Gambit looked at her and smirked. "T'ink of it dis way, _p'tite_. Would you love Remy if he was a shy lil' boy?"

Alyssa playfully swatted him. They laughed a little then returned to looking at the stars. After a few moments, Lyss looked at Remy's bo staff and said, "Teach me."

Remy was startled. "Pardon _moi_? Teach y' what?"

Lyss smiled. Remy's heart jumped. "Yeah. Teach me how to use this thing," she said as she got up, swiped the staff from his hands, and gave it an experimental twirl.

Remy chuckled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Takara: Yay. Poll time! Who do you think Lyss should be with?

A.) Gambit/Remy LeBeau or…

B.) Angel/Warren Worthington, III

I am leaving it up to you guys. And critisism is always accepted, even flames. As long as they are reviews. –bounces happily-

Kitkatgirlforever- Thank you so much for pointing that out for me. I strongly believe that all Mary Sues and Gary Stus should all be shot without a trial. –goes into longwinded speech about MSs and GSs- And that's what I believe. I revamped this chapter just for you. And look! More Robyn!

Robyn AKA mendari AKA pyro797ml- ack… whatever happened to signed reviews?! Aaaaaahh! Oh look! Remy/Lyss Interaction.. ^_^

And even some Robyn/John interaction! YAY!


	6. Meet the Rest of the Cast I!

Taka: I'm baack! WOO! xP Okay, I'm sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out, but what-the-hey. It's out now. OKIES! Let's get started!

/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/

Alyssa and Robyn landed in front of the Brotherhood house before Alyssa retracted her wings. She smiled at Robyn before turning and knocking on the BoM's house. A brown, mullet-haired teenager with jeans that were torn at the knees and a black shirt with a vest answered the door. He narrowed his eyes before asking the girls, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Alyssa smiled before handing him the note that Magneto gave her to give to them, suddenly feeling like a small kindergartner who had gotten in trouble with the teacher. The boy took it before scanning over it and allowing them into the house.

Alyssa extended her hand and said, "I'm Alyssa Triper, a.k.a. Seraphim. And this is my friend Robyn Anderson, a.k.a. Vapor. And you are?"

He just looked at the offered hand and simply said, "Lance Alvers. Also known as Avalanche."

Alyssa just put her hand back by her side and said, "And why do they call you 'Avalanche'?" Lance's eyes just rolled into the back of his head as the ground began to shake. "Ah… so you have 'ground control' then." The ground ceased shaking after she said that. "What a coincidence. So do I." With that, the ground began to shake more violently then what Lance had done, but it stopped as soon as it had started. "Can we come in?"

Lance just stepped aside and let the two girls pass into the house. A white blur was suddenly around the room Alyssa and Robyn stepped into the room. "Who's this, Lancy-boy? OOOOoohhhhh! Cheating on Pryde now. I see." The blur finally stopped in front of Lyss, revealing a young man about seventeen years old. He was clad in a burgundy long sleeved shirt and regular blue jeans. But the weird thing was that his hair was white. I don't mean gray hair type white, but… white. Before the poor boy could breathe, Lyss had launched herself at him. "PIE!"

'Pie', as he was so affectionately called, blinked before he looked down at the girl who was currently attached to him. "Alyssa? What are you doing here?" Lance and Robyn just watched with interested eyes.

"Old girlfriend, Pietro?" Lance asked with a smirk.

Both Pietro and Alyssa sweat dropped before Alyssa unattached herself from Pietro. "That's gross, dude. Why would I date my **_cousin_**?!" Alyssa said, her hands on her hips.

Lance's jaw hit the ground. Robyn promptly closed it.

/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/

Robyn waved as Alyssa took to the skies, leaving Robyn with promises to visit as often as Magneto would allow. She shook her head before heading back into the war zone that was her new home.

/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/

Alex "Charge" LeBeau was bored. Not just your regular 'oh there's nothing to do. Blah blah blah' type bored, but all out B-O-R-E-D-N-E-S-S! It was a Saturday and all the other New Recruits were doing their own thing. Bobby "Iceman" Drake was making ice sculptures of Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, much to her delight; Roberto "Sunspot" DeCosta, Rahne "Wolvesbaine" Sinclaire, and Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie were all in the pool; Amara "Magma" Aquilla was talking on the phone with Tabitha "Boom-Boom" Smith; Sara "Cheetah" Giles, her roommate, and Jessica "Voodoo" Bacchus were off doing their own things; and Alex was stuck inside bored out of her mind, lying on her back while making patterns of all the little bumps on the ceiling. A knock came at her door, the person requesting permission to enter.

"Come in." Alex said not removing her gaze from the ceiling.

Nikki "Mist" Shoppe poked her perky red head into the room before saying, "It's boring here."

Alex nodded her head in agreement.

"So…" Nikki continued, "we should got to the mall!" The perky red head said. ((HEY! That rhymes!))

Alex removed her gaze from the ceiling to look at Nikki. "Are you nuts? It's a Saturday. Everyone and their grandmother are there."

Nikki just shrugged. "So? What's the problem? I really want to go and you're the only one that I know of that would go with me." Nikki whined.

"Jubes wouldn't go with you?"

Nikki sighed, "No. She was too busy flirting with Bobby."

"Ah…" Alex said, reverting her attention back to the ceiling. Nikki gave her puppy dog eyes when Alex looked back towards her. Alex sighed before saying, "Fine. I'll go to the mall with you."

Nikki squeaked with excitement before dragging Alex from her bed and out the door.

/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/

There's the next chapter! YAYNESS! ^_^ Alrighty now… REVIEW RESPONSES!

Sheri: EEP! DON'T HURT MEEEEEEE! XP I updated. Yay!

Kitkatgirlforever: Heh. I'm not the type to follow trends xP

MP3: Ya. I like my new sn also. xP I actually live in St. Petersburg, which is like south of Tampa. So heh…. COOKIE! ^o^ *pounces on cookie* Yummy.

Julia-chan: Ha ha, Julia. Jeez. ;)

Sufer-gurl: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRE'S ALEX! xP

Poll:

Remy/Lyss: ||

Angel/Lyss: ||

_Fanfiction Cycle:_

Writer write fiction, readers read fiction, readers press the pretty purple button, readers review, writer is happy, write writes next chapter, cycle continues… get my drift?


End file.
